


The Redless Gear

by InkGirl96



Series: Guilty Gear AU [1]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: A-Country, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Boston, Califorina???, China, Comedy, Crytids, Eastern Chipp Kingdom, Friends/Enemies, Friendship, IIIyria, Japanese Colonies, Neo New York, Other, Rivals, Russia, Traveling to Different Nations and Countries, Zepp, korea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkGirl96/pseuds/InkGirl96
Summary: Between the events after Xrd and Strive, a new Gear discovery has made into the news. Stories of a winged humanoid monster living in the city ruins haunting locals and bounty hunters who ventured there at their own risk. Stories where the monster guards the five towns surrounding the huge forest that holds the city ruins in A-Country. In this story, the beast living there has many names due to many sightings. Some call it a guardian while most call it a monster. Nobody knows for sure until certain characters decide to visit.Follow a girl named Ink aka  Van Ink The Dragon and her friends as her team known as the DBT ventures the world of Guilty Gear in search of adventure!
Series: Guilty Gear AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890304
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Legend Start

Looking over the city ruins while taking a sip of a cola can, a young girl in her teens stared across the ruins over the horizon under the cloudy sky. Wearing a short navy jacket with a hood over her medium length black hair, her ebony blacks cover her forehead. The girl has olive skin. She swirls the liquid inside the can.   
  
She has a huge silver pin on her hood with a ‘V’ with a vertical line straight across it, symmetrically and a line under the V across.   
  
Wearing her dark denim jeans as she kicks her grey Converse to the air as she is bored. Underneath her jacket, she has a grey tee. Like her eyes, her eyes are also grey. Light grey to precise. She hums a little as she has her sketchbook on the tree stump followed by two cold cans of cola. 

As she is enjoying the day, she hears a vibrating sound to which she summons her communication sigil to her ear. 

  
“Heya?!” She asked chirpy. 

_“Ink! It’s me! A group of hunters is in the forest again!”_

“Thanks, Fosh!” The girl named Ink starts to grin widely as she turns off her communication sigil. “Alright, time to do my thing.” She got off the tree stump. 

As for this _‘time to do my thing’_ , the girl Ink transformed in a flash of vibrant blue into a winged draconic humanoid. With dark bat wings as her arms and legs have scales, her face transforms into a demonic maw with sharp white teeth as she has draconic features, blowing smoke from her outer cheeks. White eyes looked towards the forest. 

  
**“Let’s have fun!”** She laughed before she flew up into the air and dives down into the forest below. 

Soon the peaceful forest is now filled with yells and screams followed by the roars of a dragon.

  
  
_**Van Ink The Dragon.**_

Or rather....the Redless Gear. 


	2. Meet The Cast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic for Guilty Gear. I am kinda obsessed with it! I got into it thanks to RP fandom of it and following the game by I buying the Xrd-Sign and Revelator. Then I decided to watch the storyline and cutscenes from the beginning up of Guilty Gear X to Gear Guitly XX and Overture in order to learn about the history along with fanfics to get the better idea. Anyway, I hope you like this second chapter! This features the cast of OCs for an introduction before we delving into the canon characters.
> 
> As for where and when this fanfic takes place, I decide to put after the events of Xrd and before Strive, if that makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is introducing the cast of Ink and her friends.
> 
> Now if you know these are the same OCs I use for the different fanfic of a different series. Think of it as a different universe! If you have any questions, please let me know!

The double doors of the arcade are pushed open revealing Ink and her entourage as they walked into the place. A place is full of arcade games and booths. Their hideout! That place was abandoned but everything is in working operationally thanks to her group. 

“Hahaha! That was awesome!” Ink laughed. 

“Man... the faces on the guys are priceless!” Said a blond in a grey hoodie as he has blue/hazel eyes as one of his grey sleeves is rolled up while his right sleeve covers something metallic. He is wearing jeans and red sneakers. The teen is of European-descendent, his family lineage is from Ireland. He has messy blond hair as he has bangs that cover his forehead. 

“Shit! Those fuckers didn’t see it coming!” Another boy laughed, he is short and has black spiky hair, he wears a red hoodie with a radioactive green patch sewed on the right-side sleeve. He wears jeans, sneakers and carries a grenade launcher on his back. His skin is very fair and he’s of Cuban descendent. “Once the bombs go off, they were sent running!!!” 

“You must be joking. If anything, they were more scared of me than your bombs!” It was from a skinny teen in a dark grey sleeve as he is wearing a long grey tee, he wears white pants and wears brown combat boots. He carries a sheathed katana with a yin keychain the end of his hilt. He had the katana in a sheath attached to a brown strap around his waist. The boy is of southeastern Asian-descendent. He has black hair where he has bangs that is in middle and he has spiky hair at the end. 

“Oh fuck off, **Shdkwyz** **!** Your mask doesn’t scare shit!” Said the short teen refers to the skinny teen as Shdwkyz. 

  
“Yeah, I agree with **Navarro** here.” The blond nods in agreement with the short teen, Navarro. 

“See?! Even **Rust** gets it!” Navarro jerks his thumb at the blond called Rust. 

“If anything, those bounty hunters were scared of Ink than you guys!” Rust corrected them both with a grin. 

_“What???”_ They questioned in unison now frowning at Rust. 

“Yeah...we’re just back up. We were backing up Ink, remember?” It was from a big girl whose is fit as she has a long flaming redhead and has tan skin, her eyes are orange as she is wearing a black jacket with a black top underneath, she wears jeans and combat boots. On top of her head, she wears a black bowler that with an orange sash. Her lineage is similar to Navarro but her direct ancestry is from Puerto Rico.   
  
“I mean we all did is got them running around with Shdwkyz and Rust running, Navarro throwing bombs and I just throwing fireballs to make them think that Ink has done all that.” She explained to the two boys. 

“Yeah like what **Maggie** says,” Rust replied to which the boys groaned. 

“HAHAHA!” Ink laughed, “Don’t worry guys! I think everyone in that bounty hunter was scared of everything that you guys did!” She cheered her teammates up. “But if anything, I wish **Gerald** transform into a big monster to scare them, it takes the cake!” 

“Ink, you know. Gerald isn’t ready to transform yet. He needs to practice more. If anything, I think it’s more like a fluke than anything.” Maggie crossed her arms. The final member who is involved in the objective of today is the youngest shaven boy named Gerald is rubbing his nose out of embarrassment, “Sorry I didn’t get to join in, guys...” He sighed. The boy wears a green hoodie and short khaki pants, he wears bandages on feet and wears sneakers. 

“No worries, Gerald!” Ink pats his head, “Someday, you get to scare a lot of people for fun. They might make stories about you!” 

“For some reason, I think it’s a bad idea.” Maggie frowned to which Shdwkyz and Navarro agreed. 

“ **Fosh** **!** Did you get that on camera?” Ink asked a black teen sitting at the booth. He had braids in a ponytail, wears glasses as he is in a cotton grey sweater vest with buttoned sleeve shirt underneath. He is typing away at his black tech, a laptop connected to a magic server. He had slate hue eyes. 

“Yeah, got most of it on magic cameras. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I feel bad for them.” Fosh said as he looked at the recordings. “You did scare the crap outta them, Ink especially with the ‘special effects’ you guys did.” Fosh refers to the teammates’ special abilities. “They really brought it.” Fosh looked at the recordings that show the terrified bounty hunters that were fleeing for their lives. 

“Still...it was pretty fun to watch.” It was from an Asian teenage girl who has a stoic expression and didn’t any emotion as she said that. The stoic girl has straight raven hair down to her shoulders as she is wearing big teal goggles that hide the color of her very bright hues. She wears a blue active sportswear swearer and has grey pants and black sneakers. Her name is **Oblivion.**

“I hope there aren’t hurt too bad.” It came from a brunette sitting to Oblivion. This young Greek teenager has green eyes, wearing rounded glasses and has her long hair in a ponytail. She has a mint green blouse and a brown skirt with a medic kit small bag around her waist.   


“The only thing that hurts is their ego, **Ophelia!** ” Shdwkyz smirked, ensuring her that no one is seriously hurt. “Hearing them saying that they will get a lot of money for their efforts and look what happened.” He snickered. 

“No doubt about that.” Heads turn to a teen that is a beautiful young woman at the kitchen counter. A young Arabic woman with medium black hair as she is wearing a purple turtleneck sweater with a vertical stripe in the middle. She wears armored shoulder pads and armored pads on her knees and elbows. She wears khaki pants and combat boots. She brewed tea for herself and takes a sip of it. “I’m glad that my strategy helps out.”   
  
  
“Yep! It’s really thanks to you, **Hellmare** **!** ” Ink smiled. 

“Anyway!” A young black man in his teens came out with a tray of food and set it down. He is wearing a grey suit vest over his white buttoned sleeve shirt, he wears white pants and black suede shoes. He wears a white brim hat with a yellow sashe. He wears an apron on as he is lifting the lid showing some grilled cheese sandwiches. “I was thinking we should get Danny Missles for dinner!” 

“OH! I love that idea, **Jaron!** ” Rust grinned. 

“Is it okay if I get a milkshake!” And finally, the final member of the team is the youngest girl in their group. This girl is petite, wearing a red cloak with a hood, short khaki pants with black leggings underneath and has brown boots. She has three tribal orange marks on her left side of her cheek. She has black messy hair that is in messy ponytail done right, she has amber eyes and her skin is olive hue like Ink’s. 

“Sure, **Taz**! How about this! I’m paying! FOR EVERYONE!” Ink yelled to which the team cheered. 

  
  
The total of this group is 12. 12 members of the DBT. 

Full name. 

  
  
**Demon Blood Tears.**

A name that the first four members agreed on to make themselves cool. 

Soon their actions will be spread across the world, especially the story of Van Ink The Dragon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, nice chapter, right? Now you get to know my OCs! Next up is featuring the canon characters, I'm not going to featuring everyone but we're starting with our first main two. 
> 
> Can't tell you though but you already guessed!


	3. The Reports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of the story where the two canon characters discussed Van Ink the Dragon. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Five months later...**

_“While the capital city of Illyria is reconstructing after a battle with Universal Will and the residents of Japanese Colony starting to leave to other countries to settle, there are new reports of what appears to be a Gear sighting in the town, Harlem of A-Country. Witnesses stated that this Redless Gear battled a group of bandits followed by massive property damage. The bandits called the_ **_Luxury Bandits_ ** _are beaten and have survived the Gear attack, they are now arrested and currently in hold for questioning. They will be in trial soon. Unlike_ _the previous incidents where the reports that are considered false, we know for sure, the_ _Redless_ _Gear is no myth.”_

The news then switches to several witnesses talking about the creature. 

_“I thought it was some townspeople's old scary story but not anymore!_ ” Yelled the first witness.   


_“I telling what it looks like. It looks like a demon! A Gear! Black blue glowing wings!”_ Yelled the second witness. _“Not to mention, it gave those bandits a hard time. You almost feel bad for them.”_

_“_ _Its_ _eyes are pure white! It can stare into your soul! It’s truly is a demon!”_

_“I was following it when it got really popular in the five towns surrounding the forest. I heard a photographer managed to take a few snippets of it. I thought it was fake, but when I matched it from what I saw. It’s really real!_   
  
_“While the photos are questionable. It is said that local police from the five towns reported it as false because of the stories but the descriptions from witness matched with the discreet photography.”_

  
_“That’s right! That’s it_ _exactly_ _looks like!”_ Yelled one. 

_“Can’t believe it’s real.”_

**_Just great...._ **

_“Is that it? Woah...I can’t see it_ _clearly_ _but the eyes and teeth are that!” S_ aid the second. 

_“The wings!”_ Exclaimed another. 

**_Just fuckin great..._ **

Hot breath exhaled from a gruff man; he has brown hair dons a red headband over his forehead with the etching words of ‘Rock You’ onto it. His long brown spiky hair that waist-length tie in a wild ponytail. He wears a tight black undershirt with the top half, and over it is long-sleeved red jacket along with white pants. At his waist, he has belt buckle with the etched words on it signed ‘FREE’ on it along with a multitude of belt buckets around his thighs and biceps. He has a pair of fingerless black gloves and red shoes. His reddish-brown eyes look over to the radio as he listens to the news. 

Just when things are getting peaceful, a new annoyance comes up. This time, a Gear that is known for being ‘redless’. Based on the reports, this Gear has white eyes, not red which is a common trait for most Gears. But as long as it has claws, a tail, and wings. It’s most likely a Gear. If not, then it’s something that came from Backyard like Izuna and his yokai. 

“Is that why ya brought me here, Ky? For this shit? Just lettin ya know now, I’m plannin on goin there myself.” 

  
  
“I expected you would, Sol.” It came from a handsome French young man with an elegant voice, he has blond hair and blue eyes. He dons a loosely fitting white and blue tunic. He wears white trousers and a shirt under his long coat followed by an elbow-length blue cape draped over it. 

“But first, I want you to read the confidential police reports. Thanks to an old friend from the Holy Order, I have five written reports regarding this matter. They are...very interesting to read based on the witness and the victims.” 

  
“Ha? What’s so interestin about them and that Gear? 

“This Gear has a name attached to it.” 

“That right?” 

“Yes. _Van Ink the Dragon.”_ _Kiske_ _said the name._

_“Van Ink_? Why’s that?” The dragon part he gets because reports account the draconic features of this Gear which is common amongst most Gears. Already, the man has a hunch that is proved correct by his longtime rival, 

“Actually, that’s the name the Gear introduced itself to the bandits, bounty hunters, and gangs he fought along with a few nobles it terrorized.”   
  
  
“So, it talks? _Good to know._ ” Sol said sarcastically.   
  
Ky continues, "I asked Dr. Paradigm about it but it seems he doesn’t know anything about this Gear either. He is looking into information right now and he’s insisting that he would like you to check out where it lives.” 

Sol sighs. 

“Another reason is to see what Van Ink’s intentions are. If possible, can you convince Van Ink to come here, to Illyria?” 

“Are you kiddin me?” Sol stares at him, “What am I? Yer messenger? If that Gear been ere long enough during the whole thing with Ariels, I highly doubt it’s going to come nicely” Sol goes to read the reports lazily and scowl evens, “Seriously? This one beats 10 bounty hunter groups, 5 bandit groups, and 3 gangs in Neo New York?” Counting the members of each group, the total will be likely 50 or more. This Gear must be strong, alright. But it’s nothing that Sol can handle. 

‘Some of the witnesses like the bandits claim that the Gear carries a great sword....” Sol reads that part out loud; the news didn’t say that. Then he squints his eyes at the last part, “And there’s a theory that it’s being helped?”   
  
“Yes, the one who made the assumption is Mr. Henderson, one of the officers living and patrolling in the five towns. He said this when he was in involved in the battle between the Gear and other fractions called Demon Anthem Elite and The Lupins.” 

He heard of them before. The Lupins is gang of self-claimed werewolves. A bunch of punk-ass brats. And Demon Anthem Elite, DEA, for short, are a bunch entitled bunch of brats that are taking parts of rich towns and claim it for their own. A few of them have bounties on their heads but Sol is too lazy to go after them as he only hunts for Gears and a few easy ones just for cash. Not to mention, other bounty hunters are going after so it’s pain in the ass to compete with them. 

  
Regardless, no bounty hunter has ever succeeded in bringing them in, and even so after the Redless Gear defeated the two fractions in battle. If this Gear is being helped like this Henderson guy says, are they gears or residents of the Backyard? He thought. 

Then Sol looks at the evidence like footprints and scenes of the aftermath from the battle. Then he got to black and white photos of the creature which made him narrow his eyes. 

The Redless Gear is in the trees with the shape of its head poking out from the bushes which appear to be on the hilltop. It is staring straight ahead to the side, looking at something. Eyes that are bright, most likely with no pupil sighted. Is it blind? No... couldn’t be. So there is something that is weird about it, so he had to ask. 

  
“Hey...why are these photos in black and white and not in color” Sol questioned. Ky then chuckles making Sol raise a brow, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. There’s a story about that in the report entailing a secret transcript between Mr. Henderson and photographer named Loren Coleman.” 

“The reports also include the sightings before the Redless Gear became popularized.” Ky Kiske added. 

  
The bounty hunter sighed as he goes to read them. 

Soon, in the next 30 minutes, Sol Badguy couldn’t believe what he was reading. 

The reports will convince the God of War to visit the forest of the Ancient Manhattan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Nice chapter isn't it?? We get to see our favorite main characters, Ky Kiske and Sol Badguy. Also, the next chapters I have in mind are the stories of each report that talks about Ink and her adventures. Though Sol and Ky don't get to know everything just the accounts of people who encountered her.
> 
> Hope that makes sense! Feel free to ask questions if you're confused! I will try my best to answer them! 
> 
> Anyway! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Welcome to Jungle ( Snake Watching Dragon Fighting Sparrow )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Guys! Thanks for reading my first three chapters of this! Here's the next one with a fight upcoming. Also, you will get to learn more about Ink and her friend, Shdwkyz.

_“He’s over there! Don’t let him get away!”_

_“I see him! I think he’s over there!_

**_Tch._ **

A white striped gray clothed figure with a hood over him. He has a tattered long grey scarf and an ominous white caiman mask holds his injured shoulder as he scurries deep into the woods. He carries a sheathed katana. He sees lights coming closer making him click his tongue more. 

Soon, little did he realized; he came upon into a rocky wall. He is concerned. 

Not good. He is surrounded. 

Then he hears the sound of something gliding over. He felt a shadow flying over him, passing him by. 

  
_“What is that?!”_

  
_“Oh my god!”_

_“it’s a monster!”_

_“Run!”_

_“No, you idiots. Just shoot it!”_

Gunshots rang out followed by the activation of spells but the yells are still ongoing, making the masked youth confused. 

  
**_What the hell is going on?_**

  
_He looks around and found a tree to hide in. He jumps into it and looks at the scene from the shadow of the leaves. Then he widens his yellow serpentine eyes._

**_What_ ** **_the_ ** **_?_ **

* * *

  
Yellow eyes opened. The same figure wakes up then he looks down from his sleeping spot, a branch he likes to laze while he is on the lookout for any bounty hunter or local who foolishly comes here. 

Shdwkyz just yawns a bit and waits to see. 

_Why am I dreaming about that?_ He wonders. It’s been a year since Ink found him in the woods, unwittingly saving him from a bunch of mercenaries. So now, he is returning the favor to help her whatever it is she’s doing. As long as he uses this forest as a hideout while hunting down bandits, gangsters, and corrupt cops. This is fine for him. It’s like a mutual relationship. 

He narrows his eyes as he stares into the clearing. He closes his eyes before letting out another yawn. Trying to wake up from his nap. He stares into the clearing again. Hm? Hold on. He blinked. Was he there before? 

He shifted into a position as he puts his hand on his sheathed katana while staying in the shadows. 

In the clearing near the ruins, there is a long-haired blond sitting on a log. He dons a red bandana that has a white saltire on it. He wears denim jeans with two sashes hanging around his belt loops, one that is Union Jack and others that are blue. He wears a rolled-up denim jacket and underneath he is also wearing a collared white shirt with a black tie. But that wasn’t what Shdwkyz is focusing on, he focuses on the weapon he’s carrying. Dual chain sickles. 

_And he’s having lunch?_   
  
Shdwkyz just watches the man enjoying looking into his happy meal of Danny Missiles not before taking a sip of his medium-sized cola. _Why didn’t_ _Fosh_ _notify me yet? Did his cameras didn’t catch him? He is a bounty hunter? What else could he be here? I haven’t seen him before._ Shdwkyz thought. 

_Huh?_

And then, once the man took out his double cheeseburger wrapped in a burger wrapper. It has been three minutes. Setting his drink down on the log beside him along with his meal combo. Something pokes out from the bushes behind him. Unaware of its’ presence. it was an arm. That is blue and scaly and its fingers are claws. 

Already, Shdwkyz recognized who that arm belongs to. 

Without warning, she swipes the drink and takes it into the bushes, and the only thing she leaves is the sound of the bristling leaves. The man hears the sound and turns his head, “Huh?” But then he noticed his drink is missing. 

“What the? Where did my soda go?” The man blinked as he looks around. With his back turned, the arm returns the drink on his side before it disappears into the bushes.   
  


“Huh? How it did- get there?” He blinked as he takes the cup and shakes it. “Must have misplaced it.” But then...his bag of food is missing. “What the? Where did my food go?” He stands up and wonders if it has fallen off. But for some reason, he hasn’t looked back on the bushes as the food bag is quickly returned on the log by the same arm. 

“Oh, there it is!” He said and goes to checks the contents of the bag, “Oi! The chips are gone!” 

_Chips? Oh, wait...he means the fries._ Shdwkyz thought as he recognizes the accent. Is this man really a bounty hunter?? 

Then he closes the bag tightly by crumping the top to close it with one hand. On another hand, he held up his now unwrapped burger in the air. Not realizing, a blue lizard-like snout of sharp-looking white teeth is approaching the burger slowly, _so slowly_ , its snout gets closer and _closer_ to the greasy meat and American cheddar cheesy goodness and then- 

**“Nom.** ” One bite of his burger and the snout quickly backs away into the bushes. The sound of this creature startled the man and made him look to see that someone took a bite of his burger. 

  
  
“OI?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!” He shouted. 

_Probably not._

Shdwkyz felt that he should have brought his favorite latte drink and sandwich as he watches this unfold. 

  
And then, the British man jumps away from the log next to the bushes as he ** _finally_** realized that the thief is hiding behind him. The man whirls his dual chains and throws one sickle into the bushes. He got caught of something.   
  
**“Ack!”**

  
“There you are, your food snatcher!” He said. With a jerk of his chain, he forces the thief out of the hiding. Already, his shoulders slumped as he stares in horror and takes steps back from the creature. 

What came out of the brushes is a monster. A human-sized monster with wings. It was blue, scaly, and has white eyes, sometimes people can’t tell this creature is wearing clothes because of this partial transformation, confusing its navy jacket and hood as it a second hide. The creature black hair and has a unique maw where its white sharp teeth are visible. Its feet are like the talons of a raptor and his claw-like fingers. 

Of course, Shdwkyz knew who this creature was. This creature is Van Ink The Dragon who is holding the poor man’s drink and now slurping it to her heart’s content standing before him. This action causes the Bristish blond snapped out of it and yells, 

  
“OI! That’s my drink you’re drinking!” The man yelled in disbelief, watching this creature drinking his cola with a straw no less. His fear quickly wavered as he realized this is the person or...thing whatever is messing with him, not to mention, this monster is eating the food he paid for!   


Shdwkyz wasn’t sure if he should get involved or not. It’s like...  


this is the dumbest he has ever seen but can’t help but keep on watching to see how this goes.   
  
  
Then he heard a humming sound, a ringtone that is punk rock, he brings a communication sigil to his ear, **“Hello?”** He whispered to the sigil. 

_“_ _Shdwkyz_ _, where are_ _ya_ _right now?”_ It was Rust checking on him. Maybe he’s watchin this too thanks to Fosh’s magic use of cameras being around. 

**“If you’re wondering about a British man catching Ink in the act of stealing his happy meal, that’s where I am.”** His mask distorts his voice into something demonic to hide his identity but friends are used to it. 

_“Shit, you’re_ _watchin_ _it, too? Right now, in real-time?”_   
  
  
**“I am.”**   
  
_“_ _Fosh_ _says that he didn’t come up on his cameras or anything until like minutes ago. He’s saying that this guy just came out of nowhere.”_ Rust explained. 

  
**“Is that right?”**

Teleportation magic then? That fast? No way. Then again, it’s no wonder, Fosh didn't inform him right away. So how did Ink know? 

A loud slurping sound came from her as she continues to drink this man’s cola.   
  


Shdwkyz just stared. M _aybe the smell of fast food that she stumbled upon. Yep. That’s probably it._

“Hey! Are ya listenin? Don’t take things that belong to ya, mate! I pay for that!” The British man complained as he points out, then he decides to twirl his sickles, “Never met a scaly bloke like you before...” 

Then the man grins, “But I hope you better think up a cool way to lose, mate.” 

\-------- 

Axl Low decides to take a break from the city and enjoys his lunch with a Danny Missiles meal. Delicious greasy goodness of his double cheeseburger, fries, and a soda. He felt this is a good way to take a break after this whole end of the world-Universal thing. Just to take things off his mind. The sounds of birds are chirping, it was like another day for him. Of course, little did he know. That there’s a monster living in these woods. 

And so..weird things start to happen. First, his medium-sized drink gone missing but it was on his side ( he probably thought he misplaced but he finds out that wasn’t it) when his chips gone missing and finally, the final straw was that someone or _something_ took a bite out of his burger! He soon realized that something is behind the bushes. 

At first, he thought it was some kind of animal but no, he thought it was a thief, it would make sense! But soon, he starts to regret what kind of animal he dragged out of the bushes. A monster that looks like a devil. Then he remembers the chief who is known for hunting and fighting these things.   


_Gears, yeah?_   


He thought most of them are out of commission. He heard Gears are very dangerous so of course, he is frightened until Gear continues drinking his cola like it was theirs. That made him think that this wanker needed a lesson in taking people’s things without permission. 

“Hey! Are ya listenin? Don’t take things that belong to ya, mate! I pay for that!” The blond complained then he twirls the chain with the sickle. “Never met a scaly bloke like you before...” 

Axl grins, “But I hope you better think up a cool way to lose, mate.” 

  
But for some god-awful reason, the minute he says that. It’s like this thing is smiling at him, accepting his challenge for a showdown. Did it understand him? 

The Gear flexes its claws and soon flaps its glided wings. 

_Ah hell._ Axl quickly wolfed down his burger despite having a monster taking a bite out of it. He’s not going to waste perfectly good food here. Nah huh. “Ok scaly, let’s go!” 

**HEAVEN OR HELL**

**Let’s Rock!**

Axl Low went first with a Sickle Flash, throwing a sickle at the creature. 

Van Ink dodges it by jumping to the air to which Axl smirks as he directs the chain sickle to attack upwards. _Soaring Chain Strike!_ The creature widens its white eyes and is taken down to the ground with a thud. 

  
  
“After this, I hope ya got money to pay for my meal, mate,” Axl says. 

The winged beast quickly recovers and flaps its wings, she lands onto her feet. Axl then keeps throwing his sickles at her. Sickle Flash at her. She dodges it by running to the side, however, like how he directs his sickle to the air, he also brings his chain in a swing towards her side. She ducks under it before the Axl retracts his sickle and twirling it for another attack. 

_Tch...it seems like this guy does long-range and or rather far-out attacks. That’s pretty troublesome._ Shdwkyz thought as he watches and brings up his comm sigil. **_“_ ** **_Fosh_ ** **_..I hope you have a camera for this.”_ **He answered. 

  
_“I do and I am recording this right now.”_ Hidden magical cameras sigils are recording this and showing the team what kind of opponent that Ink is dealing with. 

He can overhear the conversation on the other line of awes and wows. 

_“Should we help out?”_ Fosh asked worriedly. 

“No... I think Ink got this.” Shdwkyz answered. “Just watch.” 

Ink is couching, staring at him intently while patting on her knees with her palms. 

\----------- 

_Huh? Is it me or does it look like it’s thinking? Wonder what he’s thinking bout._ Axl thought as he observes the food snatcher draconic-like Gear. He lashes out with another sickle attack to which the creature reacts which only to surprise him. 

It’s coming for him straight. 

\------- 

_So, lunging for him in a straight line instead of avoiding his long-range. It’s risky but it’s a good start. Will he retract his other sickle in time?_ Shdwkyz thought.

If so, how quickly? 

\-------- 

“Not so fast, mate!” Then Axl quickly retracts his sickle at the last second, missing the Gear by inches (which the Gear dodges barely) then he spins his sickle in a circle, creating a vacuum force that can suck anything into the weapon’s spinning motion.   


_Spinning Chain Strike!_   


"Heh.” Axl grinned. 

_Ink, you better think fast._ Shdwkyz thought. 

\-------   


Then Ink switches her lunging position to a fierce airplane kicks surprising both the British blond and himself. 

  
“Oh hell...” He cursed before he is kicked in the chest, sending him across the ground. The Gear’s talons skids across the ground, stopping to the halt. The Gear gave a burp due to drinking the soda earlier. 

“I goin to feel that in the morning.” Axl Low groaned as he got up and quickly dusted himself. He got right back up, “Not bad, but that isn't enough to keep me down, mate.” He said it with a smile. 

The Gear is jumping on its feet, excited before lunging at the man with another kick. 

_Not today!_ Ink misses Axl as he jumps into the air, doing a flip and delivers an attack from mid-air. And bam, he hit the Gear at her feet making her fall on the ground. But this didn’t deter the Gear as Axl lands on the opposite side. The Gear hisses and skids on its right heel, it turns around in a sharp turn and darted after him. 

_This one is quick, huh!_ Axl thought as he throws a sickle flash, only this time. On contact, it creates an explosion. _Winter Cherry!_

\--------   
  
_“Seriously, this guy has fire magic?!_ ” It was Fosh on the other line. 

  
_“What the hell are you so worried about?”_ It was Navarro talking. 

But then the smoke from the explosion clears with a flap of her wings, she keeps on going for Axl without stopping. 

“That’s nothing!”Navarro yelled. “Fire magic is something Ink can handle!” 

“Yeah...I should know.” Maggie rubs her stomach as she winced at a memory when she battled Ink with her fire magic. 

\--------- 

  
_That didn’t work on her?! Oh crap,_ _gotta_ _think fast!_ Axl said and thinks, _‘Maybe I use that!_ He has dual sickles together as the Gear came close and then, he launched forward with a fiery strike. **“Axl Bomber!”**

_“_ _Rar_ _!_ ” The Gear is hit and sent to the air and then Axl follows up with another strong attack. **_Sickle Storm!_** With the first strike of this attack, it made a direct hit in an explosion, and then with a second strike with another explosion, Axl sending the Gear flying away in a smoky state. Ink hits the ground face down. 

Shdwkyz stares. Never see someone did that much damage to Ink before. 

“You were fast but I had a longer reach!” Axl exclaimed with a smile. But then suddenly, he felt a pull, “Huh?” He looks down to see one of his sickles isn’t return into his hand. In fact, one of his sickles, his left one is in the Gear’s right claw. Ink stands up despite in a smoky state and grips the sickle tightly. Then with a jerk, she pulls the sickle towards to her. 

“Oi, what are you-” 

  
Then he saw its expression, a wide pearl-fanged grin as another claw grabs the same sickle and wraps the chain around its wrist. For some reason, Axl can’t imagine right now what that Gear is thinking right now. Soon, he starts to get an idea of what this Gear is planning to do though. 

“Hey, hey, what’s with that face-AH!” Then with a fierce pull, the Gear got the blond off his feet and gave him a wild spin around in the circle with intense spin. 

  
_Crap, crap, crap. I got to let go or else. But if I do, I might be sent_ _flyin_ _outta_ _here!_ Axl panics as the force of the spin had his eyes winced and is now thinking that maybe he can stop this with his time-traveling ability. Maybe he can freeze time! But before that thought came to his head and trying to apply it, he hit a tree hard as the Gear stops. Axl groaned and slumps down to the ground. “Ow...my back...” Yep, he’s not going to get back up for a while after that. 

“Yes!” Her team cheered. 

**“Nice one.”** Shdwkyz whistled. 

Ink still has a chain around her wrist and approaches the man. **“Human...what is your name?”** It spoke, surprising Axl Low. _Hell, this Gear is full of surprises,_ _ain’t_ _it?_ Axl Low thought. 

  
  
“It’s Axl Low.” He answered. 

  
  
**“Axl Low!”** The monster bellowed, it spreads its wings, intimidating the poor blond, although she liked the sound of the name of it. “ **I demand an offering!”**

  
  
_Oh, here she goes..._ Shdwkyz thought. 

“An offerin? U-uh sure! Wh-what is it? ” Axl Low is praying that the Gear is not thinking what he’s thinking. Does it mean to sacrifice? Axl Low, himself doesn’t taste good. How would he know?! Because he knows! He's too young to die. 

**“I demand...”**

  
Axl gulped. 

**“Another soda, fries, and a plain double bacon cheeseburger.”**

“Wait _what?”_ Axl Low just blinked, not twice but three times at the Gear’s demand. He can’t help but stare at it.   
  
  
“Eh?!” Axl Low is flabbergasted. 

Almost everyone on Ink’s team at the arcade watching this whole thing face-faulted to the floor. Shdwkyz can’t help but snickers at this.   
  
  
  
**_“As usual.”_** Shdkwyz chuckled. 

* * *

“Shadow the Phantom Slasher.” Sol read the report, “I heard about this one. He goes after gang members, members of the mob and supposedly bad cops. A bounty of 70,000 world dollars. Never caught because he has ‘dark magic’ at his side.” He scowled, “Most of his victims are slashed and was never the same again. People say that they got a piece of their soul taken away but doctors said they were traumatized. “ Sol scoffed at such a claim. 

  
  
“That’s the one. The last whereabouts was that he is chased by mercenaries hired by a corrupt police chief in the local area, into the same forest that the Redless Gear resides.” Ky keeps on writing as he remembers vividly of the report. “Ky explains, “Then mercenaries were arrested with some serious injuries on them and one of them told the police that a monster with wings and bright white eyes attacked them.” 

“Not the Slasher?” 

“Indeed. There were no sightings of him after that until he resurfaces a later weeks ago.” Ky replied. “This happened one year ago.” 

“Around the same time where the sightings of the Redless Gear begin to increased. Not bad for this Henderson cop.” Sol mused as he knows the answer. “So, I have to keep mi eyes open for this one, just great.” He sighed. “Annoying brat.” 

* * *

**  
“Now Bounty Hunter Axl Low. What is your decision?!” ** Ink cackled. 

“Well...uh...” Axl doesn’t know what to say but then he became confused at what the Gear say, “Wait...I’m not a bounty hunter, what are ya talkin bout?” Axl stared. 

**“Is that so? Wise decision! HAHAHA- wait** **wut** **?** ” Van Ink The Dragon pauses, hearing that,   
  
**“** **Whaddya** ** _mean_** **you’re not a bounty hunter???”** She squints her white eyes at Axl. 

  
“I’m really not.” Axl held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just here to enjoy my lunch and enjoy the scenery here, ya know.”   
  
**“Wait really?”** Ink slumped her shoulders at that as Axl Low just nods his head. **“Sooo~** **you didn’t come for my bounty or anything like that?”** She asked. 

“Nah, mate. I don’t know bout some bounty. It’s all news to me.” 

Silence... 

**“Aw, man...”** Ink sighed as she facepalms. 

  
Shdwkyz could only sigh, **_“Ink, you idiot.”_**

* * *

“Oh, one more thing. The Phantom Slasher isn’t named Shadow but it’s like...the name Shadow but think of it without the vowels and add the k, y, and z to the end.”Ky Kiske revealed. 

“The hell?” **** In Sol’s head, he can imagine it. So, it’s like Shdw-kyz, who the fu- who the fuck can pronounce that???

“That’s how the Slasher introduced himself every time to his victims after he slashes him,” Ky added. 

“That _sounds_ like an edge lord.” Sol deadpanned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! That was a long chapter. To be honest, I was conflicting if I should choose Bridge or Axl Low for this one. So I went with Axl Low for the sake of comedy and action ( I did it for the lulz to get this story going! ) Not to mention, I studied Axl Low thanks to Guilty Gear Strive Guide to Axl. Plus, with the title, since Axl Low is inspired by Guns & Rose, I hope this song is good to pick for the title. ^w^
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!


	5. Ain't It Fun?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back again with a new chapter! What will happen in this chapter after Ink's fight with Axl Low? Find out!

Wait a tick, you’re doin this for what now?!” Axl paused eating his burger and staring at the Gear girl named Vanity ‘Ink’ Vanguard, Ink for short. A meal compensated by Ink since she apologized for attacking him thinking he’s a bounty hunter. 

“That’s right!” Ink grinned as she sips her cola. Ink decided to bring their guest into their hideout, much to Navarro’s complaints of ‘why are you seriously?! Why?! That’s a bad idea!’ To which, Ink responds, ‘It’s fine, for the first time, this guy isn’t afraid of me. He’s pretty funny’ as if that was her argument, much to Navarro’s annoyance. But there’s no way to convince her not to bring him over. 

The word ‘afraid’ seems to be inaccurate though. More like shocked at first, then horror and starts to laugh the whole thing off afterward. 

Shdwkyz looks at Axl conversing with Ink as if nothing happened. 

If he were, to be honest, Axl Low seems like an interesting person. 

* * *

**_30 minutes earlier..._ **

After being told that Axl Low claims that he isn’t a bounty hunter, Ink just groans to which Shdwkyz shakes his head. 

**“Seriously, Ink. You didn’t notice that?”** A voice, it was coming from the trees that made Axl blinked. 

**“It isn’t my fault! Also, why didn’t you say so,** **Shdwkyz** **?!”** Ink now walking towards the tree. 

**“Because you get too excited for a fight,”** Shdwkyz mentioned. 

**“Huh?!** ” Ink whined. 

Eh...why is she talking to a tree? Axl Low thought before he takes a double-take to see a figure of glowing yellow eyes in white under the shadow of the tree’s leaves. Is that another guy a Gear too? Also...are they’re arguing? 

“Also, I bet you attacked him because you smell food. Not to mention, you already ate Danny Missiles yesterday.” Shdwkyz points out. 

**“I can’t help it! Their burgers are so good like the fries! Plus! SODA!”** Ink whined. 

**“Really? That’s your excuse?”** Shdwkyz just stared at her. “ **Also, you drank two liters of soda yesterday.”**

**“** **Oh,** **come on!! I got to act the part of being a dragon in this place, don’t you know?!”** Ink retorted. 

**“Right...to him,”** He points to Axl. **“I just got off the comm with** **Fosh** **and he states that this guy isn’t on the bounty hunter registration.”**

  
**“Are you serious?! I really thought he was a bounty hunter with those cool scythe chain thingies!”** Ink argued.   


**“You mean chain sickles?”** Shdwkyz corrected. 

**“Yeah, those!”** Ink replied. 

**“Honestly...you’re hopeless...”** Shdkwyz sighed. **“If you really want to be a dragon, why not steal livestock? Or princesses?”**

**“Are you kidding?! That’s old school! Besides...it’s hard to carry sheep plus what am I going to do with them?!** ” Ink argued. 

“Pfff...” There is a loud snort. The teens stopped their argument to see Axl start to shake before burst out laughing. “Last time I check, they eat sheep for breakfast!” 

  
“Huh, I don’t eat raw sheep!” Ink pouted. “Plus, I like having them around.” She said, twiddling her thumbs. “They’re fluffy.” Shdwkyz can’t help but rolls his eyes at that one. 

“Well...you butcher em and cook em with fire breath!” _Axl snorted._   


**“No way! That’s too much!** ” Ink waved his hand. “I can’t use fire breath for that! That will ruin the meat!” 

“That’s how dragons do it!” Axl laughed. 

  
**“Oh yeah and how do you know?!** ” Ink stomped over to him with her arms crossed.   
  
  
“Because I’m Brit!” Axl jerked a thumb to himself proudly. 

**“HUH?!** ” Ink stared while Shdwkyz just stares at the duo with amusement. When...this shifted into something else. Shdwkyz wished he should of get smoothie and popcorn for this. 

  
**“Seriously! What the heck does that mean?!”** Ink asked. 

“It’s exactly what I mean!” Axl crossed his arms while sitting cross-legged with his chin raised to the air as if he knows what he is talking about. 

**“Okay, mister! Tell me how a dragon does it and I promise that I get you another combo meal of Danny Missiles! So that way, I can say sorry about what just happened.”** Ink vowed. 

“Deal!” Axl grinned. 

* * *

**Now**

And so, that’s how they got here. And because of that, Ink easily made a new friend just like that. Shdwkyz isn’t surprised anymore. 

**“So, Mister Axl Low, right?”** Ink asked. Oh, Ink also transformed into her human form surprising Axl making him wonder a girl like herself would be transforming into a scary monster just to scare people for the heck of it. 

“What do you know about dragons?” Ink asked. 

  
“Well...back in my country, we fight them,” Axl said with a smile. 

“Fight them! Why?” 

“Because dragons terrorize the heck out of villages and steal princesses, ya know,” Axl replied. 

“And?” 

“Then we got knights to go on a quest and beat them. I thought you know about dragons, missy.” Axl questioned as he sips cola with a straw. 

“Yeah but that sounds old school! I read the stories and stuff like that. I wanna be the dragon that no one beats. The best one ever!” Ink said proudly. 

“Is that right? Well, missy, ya gotta be strong then if you want to get to your dream. Also...you look more like a devil than a dragon.” Axl snorted. 

“Huh?!” Ink exclaimed in disbelief which got Axl to laugh. “Sorry! That’s how ya look like to me!” Axl then asks, “But I’m curious, why do you want to be dragon so bad? It’s the first time I ever heard of it. It’s kind of weird, no offense. I mean..you kind of look the part? Why ya striving for?” 

“Because dragons are awesome! I mean...they’re so cool, they can fly, collect, get their own turfs and they can do whatever they want. Plus, people make stories about them!” Ink stands up as she said it proudly, “So far, I haven’t beat a knight yet but I guess it would be kind of cool to fight one.”   
  
“Even though you know how that ends...” Shdwkyz interjected with a bored look on his face. Shdwkyz is still wearing his mask, he’s not going to show his identity to a stranger. 

  
“ Oh, quiet Shdwkyz!” Ink pouted. 

“But he’s right ya know, Ink!” It was Rust this time, “In stories, knights always beat dragons!” The blond tells him. “Especially when it comes to British and other European stuff!” 

“Hey that accent, you’re Irish, ain’t ya?” Axl asked. 

“Aye.” Rust grinned. “I’m going to guess ya, your accent is around in London, right?” 

“That’s right.” Axl nod to that. “But there are dragons that are cool like you said. You know that the city of London has two dragons in their crest.” Axl drinks. 

“Crest?” Ink repeated as she is very curious. 

“Yep. If I remember.... the two dragons holding the shield of arms. There is a sayin in Latin, it’s uh.... oh! _Lord guide us!”_ Axl shifts his tone to something serious as he said this before switching to casual with a wry smile, _“Though_ , I'm not religious or anythin.” Axl laughs. “Dragons are kinda terrible but when it comes to meaning about them, they do represent how strong they are.” 

“Yeah! That’s exactly it! I think I need a crest! Rust!” 

“A crest sounds good! Oh! How about it we make it for the team??” Rust asked. 

“That’s a good idea!” Ink grinned. 

“And here we go...” Shdwkyz mused as Ink and Rust along with Gerald and Taz who joined in for the fun. 

“I don’t know why I really like you, kids!” Axl laughed as he enjoys their company. Ink is an interesting girl, not to mention her friends are too. Though, he can sense that few of them staring at him suspiciously. He wouldn’t blame them. It seems like they cared about each other. 

Speaking of which, the teens listened to the conversation “I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Hellmare and Ophelia chuckle listening to the conversation while Oblivion is doing her own thing like playing video games. Jaron is drinking his iced sweet tea from the kitchen as he watches the TV. 

Navarro and Fosh look back and forwards to the computer and to Axl, trying to search for information about him but nothing. Maggie is watching Axl and keeping her guard up. 

“I hope ya don’t mind me asking but who's the leader of your group? Do you guys live here?” 

“First! The person who scared you half to death.” Shdwkyz quickly answered. Axl blinked, “Hah? Really? I thought it will be you.” 

“I _wished,_ ” Shdwkyz replied. “And second, yes most of us live here.” 

“Ok! That’s it! You gotta answer our questions now!” Navarro has enough as he now stomps over to him. “We get to ask the questions and you answer. We didn’t find anything about you! So, who are you? Are you sure you’re British?!” Navarro demanded some answers. 

Shdwkyz stays silent after hearing that. He looks over to Axl, waiting for him to answer. 

_Welp...guess I_ _gotta_ _tell_ _em_ _._ Axl Low thought as he feels like he has to, then again, nobody would believe him. 

“Believe it or not, kid. I’m a time traveler.” There. He said it. Silence fills the room as everyone’s eyes turn to Axl. Then, 

“What the hell?!” Navarro began before he shouts, “YOU THINK WE WOULD BELIEVE THAT CRAP?!” Navarro yelled, “IF YOU WANT TO LIE, AT LEAST COME UP WITH A BETTER ONE, YOU DUMBASS! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!” 

“Uhhh...well....it’s the truth!” Axl chuckles as he sweats drops. _Really, it’s the truth. But oh well, I tried._

“OH sure! And next, you’re gonna tell us that you’re related to the Queen of Freaking England!” Navarro scowled. 

“Pfffttt...Queen of England.” Rust snickered as he drinks his can of cola. 

  
“Shaddup, Rust!” Navarro shouted. Shdwkyz watches. Navarro is always suspicious of everyone that he came across especially when it comes to strangers invited by any of his friends. Call him paranoid but he cares about his friends as he doesn’t trust any adult at all. 

_Time Traveler? As if that wasn’t ridiculous enough. Yet..._ _Fosh_ _didn’t notify the team about him about a minute ago, maybe it isn’t so far fetched?_ Shdwkyz thought. _Maybe time-magic? It’s something I didn’t hear about; it must be rare to ever exist._ _So_ _it would be possible._

  
“I believe him.” Ink said. This got Axl to blink his eyes twice. 

“WHAT?!” Navarro yelled. “How could you believe him?! There’s no way that’s possible!” 

“Well...I’m a dragon, what’s your point?” Ink retorted childishly making Navarro choked while everyone else cracks up. Even Oblivion who snorts a little. 

“This guy thinks you’re a demon!” Navarro pointed at Axl, “What the hell are you talking bout?!” Navarro argued. Ink made a face, “I’m not a demon! I’m a dragon! Get that right!” 

“God, Ink! Why you such a moron?!!” 

“Because I am!” Ink replied proudly. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SO PROUD OF THAT?!” Navarro exclaimed in disbelief. 

“Um!” Fosh clears his throat, “Now I think about it, he didn’t come up on any of my magic cameras until a minute ago. It’s like I haven’t seen him enter the forest at all.” Fosh 

_Ah, so_ _Fosh_ _noticed it too._ Shdwkyz thought and looks at Axl’s reaction. Guess he isn’t lying after all. 

“Well, I still don’t believe it! Maybe he cast some magic to make himself invisible!” Navarro argued. 

“Magic cameras? What are ya setting those up for?” Axl asked. 

“For filming!” Ink grinned. “It’s good to see how I’m doing so far as well as everyone else.” 

“And making sure who enters and comes out of the Central Park Forest.” Navarro scowled. “Also! We look them up to make sure who we’re dealing with.” 

“Plus, it makes good memories to watch and play it back again.” Ink added. 

“Ha! I remember the time when someone who acts big and bad then he pisses their pants after getting his ass kicked.” Rust snickered. 

“Some of the bounty hunters we encountered were interesting though.” Hellmare smiled. Axl is now very curious. What was in for them? “So, what are you all doing this for?” He is curious about others’ personal goals. Is it same as Ink’s 

“Just watching the show,” Shdwkyz answered. And sticking around here for the time being. 

“I’m here for a good time.” Rust grinned. 

“Us too!!” Taz and Gerald said in unison. To them, it’s like a family. 

“I like to collect weaponry.” Hellmare chuckled. “Especially from those bounty hunters that caught my interest.” 

“Just passing the time,” Oblivion answered monotonically, still focusing on her game. 

“Just like helping people out.” Fosh said. 

“Same here!” Ophelia raised her hand with a smile. “Plus, I like the flowers in this forest.”   
  
  
“And making food, I like to cook for people. ”Jaron answered. 

  
“And I’m just here for the ride,” Maggie sighed. 

“Yeah, I’m here just to make sure everything stays that way. Especially keeping this idiot safe!” Navarro jerked his thumb at Ink as she is laughing. He pinches her cheek despite being the height difference between, “Ow!” Ink yelled out. 

“Huh.” Axl slowly nods as he understands, “Makes sense to me.” Axl laughed. “But no really, you kids not only doing it for the town? You’re doing for the fun of it?” If that were true, those reasons are pretty good reasons. Enough for him anyway. 

“I mean yeah, a dragon gotta have a territory!” Ink grinned. “Also! Want to watch one of our clips? It’s pretty cool so you can see what we’re doing!” 

“Uh sure!” Why not? Axl thought. Must be cool. “Anyway! I hope you got some popcorn for this!” 

“We always do!” Ink grinned. "It's going to be fun!" 

* * *

**Back in IIIyria  
**

“Every bounty hunter, every bandit and every mercenary that ever went into the forest for the Gear, always come back in bruises or get tied up in the town’s center. They are stripped of their possession including their weapons.” Ky Kiske said. 

_So, this one doesn’t kill. Nor need to have to._ Sol Badguy looked through the reports. Most of them suffered burns, scratches, slashes, and other injuries. This Van Ink gave them a hard time, alright. Of course, the bounty on it is starting to increase over time after each failed attempt by each group who tried to take it down. Sooner or later, more experience and stronger bounty hunters will come to that Central Park Forest. 

It made Sol rack his brain for a bit. Even Ky tries to understand this.

What is this Gear’s plan? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Well...sorry if it feels rushed but I want to give an idea on what is Ink's purpose even if it's vague. But not to worry. Time will tell. So what's next? Stay tuned!


	6. Kickstart My Heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! What will be for this chapter? 
> 
> Well...let's go with something on how our characters fight bounty hunters starring one of our bounty hunters back in the games. And no...it's not Sol Badguy. Not yet!

**Two months ago...**

Bridget’s bounty hunting is on and off, he managed to snag a few good bounties but he never catches a break from here to there. He wished he can find some time off so he can find something he wants to enjoy himself. However, his end goal brings him back over to why he’s doing in the first place making him groan. He wished his hometown can just get rid of those superstitions already so he won’t have to do himself. 

Still, Bridget grew some muscles over the years. Though the face he had is feminine his slender body is not, well...almost feminine. He gained some muscles thanks to bounty hunting but he has a long way to go in becoming a real man. At least, he has the money to change his clothes. Now he looks at himself, he really needs a wardrobe change. With the amount of money he had brought himself from RIOT clothing store, he brought blue shorts down to his knees, a blue tie and vest to make which that he is a boy, not a girl. He still hasn’t got rid of the blue veil and his headband (people think it’s a headdress for a nun) but he is content with himself on his new attire. He looks like any teenager boy now! This is great! 

Plus, he also upgraded his mechanized, intelligent, and cute teddy bear, Roger. A teddy bear that is been possessed by a ghost for some unknown reason. 

But now, there’s another problem. 

He needs food. 

And he's broke...

He needs to eat. Bridget sighs as he last spent his last money on a good meal at this tavern where bounty hunters gather for their next bounty. He heard the place has good wings. He plays with his yo-yo while Roger is looking at some bounties. Ugh...he need to make money quickly before he starves.

Then suddenly, there is a loud commotion. He overhears that it’s over a new bounty poster where everyone gathered around. Bridget pushed through the crowd to take a good look at it. Bridget widened his eyes at the new poster. A gear?! And this one is sketched out. The hunters murmured amongst themselves as Bridget look at the drawing. 

_“A gear?!”_ One of the bounty hunters said. 

_“It’s $90,000 but_ _ain’t_ _close to the other one years ago.”_

_“Wasn’t that gear about 500,000? From Hell’s Forest, The Grove?”_ Another said. 

_“It is! But why this one too low?”_ A skinny bounty hunter asked. 

_“Maybe because nobody got a good look at it so they draw it based on what people remember now. Plus, nobody knows if it’s real or not. The only thing people got on is that it fought the gangs in Neo New York. The Lupins and The Demon Anthem Elite.”_

_“Those guys?! That Gear fought them by itself?!”_   


_“I’m not surprised.”_

_“Then_ _who's_ _going to take it then?!”_

“Move!” A group of bounty hunters pushed the others aside as they walked to where Bridget is. It was a group of four bounty hunters. Two women and two men. First, a scantily-clad woman carries a rifle on herself and bullets, she has sliver hair as she wears a short cloak over her. She has a short skirt and combat boots. 

Next, it’s another woman who is a mage with a witch’s hat on it. She is young and well to be in her 20s. Her skin is black as she has green hair that is a bob cut and wears a long black cloak over herself as she carries a staff.   
  
  
Also, a Hispanic skinny man with a mohawk in the mid-20s as he has daggers on him. He smirks at the bounty hunters while he twirls his daggers. 

Then finally, their leader is an average well-built man in his early 30s. Also, Caucasian and looks like he’s growing a goatee. He carries a longsword on him as he has a cape over with it of the emblem of the Holy Order. 

“We’re going to take this one before God of War does!” He yelled as he rips the paper from the board. A handful of people knew who God of War was but he is barely here sometimes. “We’re going to take down this dragon!” 

“Oh yeah! Go ahead, Wright! We’re going to bet on ya!” The hunters laughed. 

_“Can’t believe, Team Assualt ongoing on this.”_ One of them murmured. 

  
_“Can’t say I’m surprised.”_

“At least, I’m the one taking initiate unlike rest of you lot.” Wright grinned. “Anyway! We’re going to get going unless other hunters around the world beat us to it. C’mon, guys!” Not wanting to lose his chance, Bridget speaks, “WAIT!” He yells, which halts the group. “Can I come?! Can I join your party?!” 

All eyes on are Bridget then everyone started to laugh except the Team Pinch (except for the dagger man, he snorted in respond, 

“Oh sure, girly! Why not take a shot at it?!” Said, one hunter. 

“Let the grown-ups handled this, missy!” Said another. 

“Yeah! Unless you want to be a damsel in distress! Dragons like those!” Said the third. 

  
“I’M A BOY!” Bridget yelled angrily which stops the laughter. However, the laughter resumes only this, much harder from the patrons of the tavern. Bridget shakes his fist as his face turns red in embarrassment. 

  
  
“COULD OF FOOL ME!” One snorted.   


“YOU A BOY?! NO WAY!” Another bounty hunter is holding his sides. “I’m going to feel bad for the Gear!” 

  
Bridget growls under his breath. Hating being mistake for a girl even all this time, damn it. Despite the wardrobe change he had to go through. “Yeah! Well...I managed to almost get the Maiden of the Grove.” he didn’t know why but he wants to prove himself. Of course, nobody believes him. 

  
“Almost doesn’t mean anything-” Then a hand grabs an obnoxious bounty hunter and tosses him over his shoulder, sending across the room. It was Wright smiling at him, “Sure, why not! Since it’s a gear, we’re dealing with.” 

  
The markswoman didn’t look happy as the dagger man snorts, “But don’t get in the way, girly boy.” The snickering bounty hunter with the daggers follows. 

Bridget frowns but follows as he grumbles. Regardless, he’s happy that he’s joining. 

* * *

**Neo New York – Central Park Forest.**

* * *

The trip took them hours but they are finally here. The group stayed at the inn a day before they enter the forest. Bridget came to know their names. He already knows the leader named, Wright as he has a reliable party of a mage, rogue, and a markswoman. Wright introduced his teammates to him. 

  
First, it’s the dagger man named Sly, Bridget doesn’t like him as he is just like his name. Thinking he’s cool and **_sly_** as he loves to dish out insults and laugh at Bridget’s expense. It’s annoying. Still, Wright regards him as someone who is not to be messed with. He is quick and fast with his daggers. Especially with his wind magic. 

Then the markswoman is named Jessica. She’s good at sniping her target with her rifle. She’s quiet and kept to herself as she inserts the magic bullets into her gun. Plus, she’s good at gunslinging thanks to the flexible body of hers! 

And finally, the mage is named Flair. She’s good at casting basic magic and her special element is ice magic. She’s here as a support and always makes sure to immobile her bounties. Plus, she makes pretty ice sculptures with her magic. She makes jokes just to lighten the mood. Bridget likes her! 

Bridget is surprised to hear that Wright used to be part of the Holy Order. Bridget listened to the _gran_ d tales of Wright as he is claiming that he fought many Gears with his might. Fought alongside Ky Kiske, Leo Whitefang, and God of War.   


Bridget feels today is his lucky day! That he will get money at the end of this. And so Bridget happily tells Wright and his team about himself, his abilities like how he uses yo-yo as his main weapon, about Roger and the events leading up to this. Bridget hopes, after this, he might be part of Team Assault. 

_If only Bridget knew..._

**That Wright lied.**  
  
  
In actuality, he didn’t fight many Gears. He just kills the deactivated ones. He only saw Ky Kiske and God of War once. He was stationed away from the battle. by So why did Wright allow him to join? Well, because someone is going to be bait for the Gear. Of course, the rest of the team isn’t any better.   
  
  
To Team Assault, Gears are like wild animals. To them, Bridget is perfect bait since they are convinced the Gear is these woods are real. 

Bridget didn’t know this as he is told the team is splitting up to cover more ground before meeting back here at camp. Sly decides to accompany Bridget much to his annoyance but Sly pats him on the back, “Don’t worry, princess. If anything happens, I will let the team know!” Sly grinned. Team Assault had a plan, have Sly lead Bridget to the ruins, and have him trapped accidentally so they can wait for the Gear to appeared. All of them are capable of their own despite being separated from each other. 

What Bridget and Team Assault didn’t know that there’s already a plan in place for them by someone outside of the forest. Information is relayed to the dragon and her friends about the bounty hunters. 

“So, let me get this straight, in your town, they think that having twins is bad luck so your folks raised ya to be a girl. Man....sucks to be you!” Sly laughs to which Bridget groans and snaps, “Yeah, well, it’s isn’t funny!” Roger also expressed displeasure, not amused at Sly. 

“Oh, come on! If I were ya, I wouldn’t prove that to a bunch of hillbillies that something like that is not true!” Sly stated. 

Bridget frowns even more. If anything, Sly is right. Why should he need to prove that?! But at the same time, he doesn’t have proof that he’s doing good so far despite being a twin. Not only that, but his brother also disappeared. He doesn't have leads yet because he needs the money to get some leads. It’s pretty frustrating. 

“But hey! At least, ya got us! Once we captured this Gear dragon or whatever, Wright might let you get a cut of the reward. It’s like what? 90,000? I think it’s enough for all of us! Who knows! They might raise to 100,000 so everyone gets an equal cut.” Sly ensures him. 

_I hope so._ Bridget thought. 

Bridget and Sly stop at the crossroads, two paths to two different directions where they are green signs posted at an iron pole in front of a big tree, that pointing at the name of the location. 

**_CITY RUINS._ **

**_CLIFF._ **

  
All in white text. 

“I heard this part of the place used to be part of the greatest city in the world before the Crusades. Sucks that it became a big forest but eh...what can ya do?” Sly shrugged. 

Bridget wondered if the old world before the Crusades ever deals with superstition. “So, which should we go?” 

“Like Wright said. The city ruins! I heard some of the buildings are still intact. Some of the locals say that the Gear made it nest or somewhere.” Sly answered. Bridget isn’t afraid and so he takes a step forward with his chest puffed up, “Then let’s go. What Gear isn’t going to wait for us!” 

“Heh.” Sly smirks as he follows. But then he heard something, a bristling and a twig snapped. Sly quickly turns his head only to see nothing. 

“Hey! What’s keeping you!” Bridget yelled. 

“Nothin, thought I heard something,” Sly answered as he kept going. 

Without noticing, as they left the crossroads, the signs were switched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Interesting Chapter, right? Well if it gets confusing, where I'm going with this story is that I want to play with time first as well as showing how our characters do things before things get serious. Like how to deal with bounty hunters!\
> 
> Also since Bridget wins a poll at the one of countries's popularity. I think he needs some love, don't you?
> 
> SO will Bridget know that he is being used as bait? Or will Team Assualt will get their goal?
> 
> Also, what kind of plan is stored for them?!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Also please feel free to give me feedback on what GG character you want to see next. or any questions you have for this story?


End file.
